The finishing blow
by RefreshingXSupernatural
Summary: This will be a year story. I go from 2-5 days per chapter and the social links go Morning, Daylight, Night.
1. The beginning

I wake up... It's feels like forever. The last time I was awake I saved my friends sorta speak. I was alive in a shell a little while after but... Why am I alive now. Where am I... The clouds in my mind slowly die when I wake up to a large towering scream. "Minato-san is that you!?"  
I slowly get up replacing my blance for a brief second. "Yeah. How are you Mitsuru?" I sense a glare of complete denial then a seeping supply of happiness.  
"I thought you were dead! Where have you been? I must inform the others!" I nod still dreary from just awakenning.  
"Where is this Mitsuru?" I asked almost expecting sweet remake "Uh... Kirijo group building. Where else would it be?" Misuru says in a dumfounded tone.  
"Oh. Where are the others? I kinda was thinking we were in the dorm." I say smiling at Mitsuru.  
"Oh shit I forgot they will be here very shortly" I see her making calls... But why am I here, whet happened the that damn seal and does my presence mean another disaster is going to happen? "Misuru I am very comfused at these turn of events. For one why did I come in contact with you first? And what happened to Nyx? I need to figure out what exactly is happen and also why I'm back... I have a very terrible feelings..."  
Mitsuru nods in agreement, "But before we figure out all that we need to get together with our allies... and some new faces.

I have been riding in a limo for at least 20 minutes and I am cerious as to where we are going. "We will be going to Inaba. We need the help of a certain 'Investagtion team' you'll like them." Mitsuru says with a gentle smile.  
I have a feeling I will be making news friends and I will need some new persona's. I hope I still have some fight left in me.  
"Hey we have been driving for like 4 hours are we almost..."  
"Were here Minato. calm yourself." I laugh kinda at the fact that she was expecting me to say this.  
I get out of the car and I see some kids I never met before... speaking of that I look like a normal high school student still... had my aging process stopped while I held the seal? I just shake it off. "Hi, the name's Minato Arisato, nice to meet you. What's your name?"  
"No need to be formal dude! Name's Yosuke... Uh only me and my partner will be helping you guys."  
I look at Yosuke-san's 'partner' "Hi my name is Minato Arisato and it's a pleasure to meet..." I was interupted "My name is Yu Narukami, I act kinda formal too so ignore Yosuke he's just being... Yosuke."  
I laugh and nod "Nice to meet you. Hope we become great friends."

"Minato-kun!" I hear insane yelling... who the hell is that... oh... "Hey Yukari..." Yukari runs over and hugs me "I miss you! Where did you go you jerk!"  
I tried hard not to smile but it just came out "Yeah I bet you have... where are the others?"  
Yukari sighes "Uh Junpei couldn't help out and well Ken, Koru, Aigis, Fuuka, and Akihiko were on the plane with me so I am not completely sure..."  
Mitsuru butts into the converation "Oh yes Iori, couldn't make it. He has other afairs. He said he is not in the mood for 'Another wacky advanture' I think he come to the same conclusion as you Minato. Lucky him."  
I nod and just drone out all that Yukari is saying when I hear a loud cry.

"SENPAI!" I hear this shriek and could tell who it was "Hey Fuuka! I am so happy to see you!" I was over joyed to see Fuuka but at the same time I couldn't wait for her to get her...  
"Hey where you been?" I look and see Akihiko-senpai looking right at me.  
"You know... Uh... working out!" I play along with Akihiko for a minute and then i hear her.  
"Minato... Is that really you?" Aigis and she has Koro with her. I was overjoyed to see her. "Hey Aigis... I missed you... A lot." I feel a tear. The memory of that day... reating my head on her lap... I really can't believed I departed right then.  
"I mi-s-s-ssed you t-o-o!" Aigis was crying and I was kinda happy but at the same time disapointed.  
There was someone missing... "Hey guys!"  
There he is Ken! now that the team is all here I am ready

Mitsuru called everyone over to a food court... I kinda didn't realize we were at a store... "Okay now let's get look at the situation for a moment. So far we have Takeba, Sanada, Yamagishi, Aigis, Koro, Myself Narukami, Minato, and Hanamura. Now us 9 will be put to a very special test to see if were still fit for battle. But before that you all will be taking roles as highschool students in Inaba. We need Minato, Narukami, and Aigis to have some way of making persona's. Next we will have enemy so be careful. Now for battle. I think it would be most effective for us all to travel together. That is all I can really think of for now. again thanks for all of you coming to support our efforts, and welcome back, friend!"  
"Thanks. How long have I been gone though?" I say "You have been gone for four years. Your lucky too because our new friend just graduated so Yu just moved to Inaba." Yukari said cheerfully "Okay... but then they aren't going to school...with me?" I asked really confused "I 'got held back' so I am in high school still and well Yosuke really got held so uh... Were your classmates." Yu said smiling "We are too!" Said all of My friends with a cheerful tone.  
"I will be attending as well with Akihiko as teachers." Mitsuru said "Oh by the way after this I am quitting... Just kidding." Akihiko said in a deepening tone.  
"Well then I will take your place... oh shit." I said smiling "Well enough with this let's make this real!" Aigis screamed full of glee.  
"Again welcome back... Senpai!"

The next chapter will be the test for fight and the plot devolopement. Please tell me how exactly I can do better. Thanks reader. Peace out! 


	2. The issue

So pretty much each chapter will be 3-5 days depending on how much I feel like writing at the time. Okay? Good deal! ON WITH STORY!  
_

9/19/2013 Wensday A good night rest. Perfect. Now I am back and uh... what were we doing today...  
I walk out of my room. Ha, a room for me, old times, well anyway when I walk out I see everyone sitting waiting. "Hey guys what's...?"  
They all rushed at me "It wasn't a dream! Yes!" Aigis screamed. "Sorry for my lack of compouser."  
"No it's fine we were all spectical." Mitsuru said, "But now I know we have a real mission. Okay heres the plan. We have to test all our abilities but mainly Senpai, Yu, and Aigis."  
Aigis butts in unexpectedly "Uh Mitsuru why are you calling Minato-san senpai?"  
Mitsuru smiles at me and says "Uh long story."

"Okay training time!" Akihiko yelled.  
I guess I need more training than the rest of us... as I come to the conclusion I am welcomed with a ring. "This will help you harness your power." Mitsuru gave all of us a ring.  
"Thanks... now let's go train!" Mitsuru directed me, Aigis and Yu to a room.  
"This room will bring enraged shadows at you three. Work together and form some kind of bond.  
We fought for hours using our orriginal personas. But it was kinda cool doing this again. And sure enough we all felt a large jolt in our bodies.  
A voice rang through our heads it said something about making a new bond... the fool? Yeah we got the fool at rank 1!

"We are done. We are tired and sweaty." Us three said.  
"Your training worked well. I seen that look. which arcana is your guys?" Mitsuru said smiling "The fool..." Yu said.

It has been about 3 hours since our training and I am about to fall asleep. I hear something, "Hey Minato come here!" It was Yosuke whispering to me... but why?  
"What?" I say in my regular voice.  
Yosuke stares me down and says "They have a hot spring here... I hear someone in there I think it is the girls."  
I stare at him "Okay and?"  
He looks confused "Didn't you date one of them?"  
I looked at him laughing "All at the same time really."  
He gives me a a glare "You lucky bastard!"  
I laugh and hear a ringing in my head sure enough... Rank one with... Star? Oh well.  
We spend the rest of the night talking and hanging out.

9/20/2013 Thrusday Ah a new day... still getting used to waking up but oh well.  
"Good morning!" I say cheerfully to Aigis.  
"Good morning Senpai, how are you this morning?" Aigis smiles.  
"Uh good... We need to go to a meeting or something?" I say jokingly.  
"Oh yes she told us as you fell asleep on the couch." She said in a serious tone.  
"Well... Fuck..." I say laughing.

"Okay everyones here... now we have a problem." Mitsuru said.  
"Oh really what is it princess?" Akihiko says.  
"Well... the only ones really allowed to go to school is well Minato, Aigis, Yu and Yosuke..." Mitsuru said.  
"Good fuck school" Everyone says laughing.  
"Oh yeah and you have to start tomorrow. Hope you all have fun." Mitsuru says.

I go out get some candy with Aigis.  
"Hey Aigis..." I say.  
"What is it senpai?" She says.  
"I uh... Never told you I loved you huh?" I say "Yeah... but that's okay you have a new life!" She says as she hugs me.  
"This life is gonna be great. Love you Ai-chan!" I say "Call me Aigis please..." Aigis looked very displeased with my nickname I get a ringing in my head as well as her. I guess it makes sence, shes the Aeon still... Aeon Rank 1!

It is night... What should I do?  
I go up to Yosuke "Hey so wanna go check out that spring?" I say cheerfully.  
Yosuke's expression lightens "You know it!"  
I laugh and we run to the hot spring. "Hey uh... where is it?" I ask Yosuke says "Well it's around here... There!" He points at a room with steam seeping through.  
We walk in and see Fuuka taking a bath "Holy shit... I really am seeing naked women!" Yosuke says "Shut up! This is a show! Quite! No mor..." I was interupted... fuck me...  
"A show?! Get the fuck out Yosuke!" Fuuka yells.  
"But what about Minato?" Yosuke asks in a baby voice Fuuka screams "I could care less if my BOY FRIEND! was watching but not you, you fucking perv!"  
I snicker "I told you to shut up..." then I walk in with a video camera Star: Rank 2! Fuck yeah... Maybe I should hang out with Fuuka now.

9/21/2013 Friday I keep getting these weird thoughts when I wake up... I was the Seal but... if I'm not sealing it away then...!  
I run out of my room in a hurry. I ignored everyone and went to Mitsuru's room.  
"That was quite unexpected. What do you need senpai?" Mitsuru asked playfully "This isn't a joke... what if because I am back Nyx comes back?! What if the seal had been broken and I came back... what if we need to fight it again?" I said in a rush scared and confused at the same time "You need to relax. Why don't you take a nap with me?" Mitsuru asked.  
"Are you sure? Okay." I say laughing We laid and talked about the recent events occuring.  
Rank up!... why is she the sun? Sun Rank 1

I leave for school for the first day... Class was boring I just want to get home... I did run into someone though... I think he said his name was Naoto?

I leave at about five and want to hang out with someone... I should talk to Yosuke again today... I got pictures!  
I run up to Yosuke "Hey brosuke! Guess what got!"  
"We just met and you are calling me that?! And I am pissed about Fuuka... what you got?" Yosuke says laughing "I got some pics." I say smiling "But isn't that your girl friend?" Yosuke asks "I tried to make it so you could come back dude." I said lying to make him feel better.  
"Oh well lets see those pics!"  
We stared at pictures of Fuuka showering for about an hour.  
Rank up! Star Rank 3!

9/22/2013 Saturday Still have weird dreams but who cares I gotta get ready for school... but before that... "Fuuka!" I scream She comes running extremely fast "Hey Senpai!" I look at her for a second. "Uh wanna hang out before I go to school because I leave at 7:00 and it's 3:30?"  
"Yeah I would love that." Fuuka says smiling nicely We layed on her couch playing video games.  
Rank 1! Let's go... Chariot... How does these arcanas change!

I head of to school and run into that guy, Naoto... "Hey wanna hang out after school man?" I ask trying to be friendly "Uh... well... um... s-s-ure I-I guess." he? says very nervously Yay we have test and... I got all of it right! anyway...  
"Hey Naoto still wanna hang out?" I say "Sure... I suppose that would be alright." Naoto says timidly we walk around for a while til we get to Junes... Wait Yeah it's called Junes! Had the read the sign sorry.  
"So why are you acting all timid? And why are you going to th-... Junes?"  
"Well I was personally involved in a organization and our head quarters was the food court and I get shy around people." said Naoto "Oh your friends with Yu and Yosuke I take it?" I ask "What! How do you?! I can't release that information!" Naoto responds rudely "Well he is sorta involved in our mission so I'll just ask him about you." I smile and walk away Rank 1! Rank 1 Fortune!... Sounds legit.

I get home and begin to think about talking to Yu... Nah Yosuke!  
"Hey Yosuke what's up?" I ask him "Same old, Loved those picutes! better than anything I ever seen" Yosuke says laughing "Oh well wanna go see if someone is in the spring again?" I ask just waiting for his expression "Hell yeah!" Yosuke responded While we are walking I ask him something "Hey whos Naoto?"  
Yosuke smiles "Shes a dective that helped in our case a few years ago."  
I stare at him "You mean he right?"  
Yosuke looks at me funny" No Naoto is a girl... Please don't tell me you talked to her like you would a guy..."  
I break out laughing "I am sorry!"  
We get to the room and open the door and sure enough theres Mitsuru!  
Yosuke smiled "Holy fuck shes fairly good looking!" He whispers "I know guess who is dating her." I say smirking "You?"  
"Yeah..."  
Oh fuck that wasn't Yosuke who said you...  
"Hey Mitsuru..." I say with a smile "Hey senpai... what's your friend behind the couch doing?" Mitsuru says with a huge grin.  
"I don't know let me check," I checked "Uh Yosuke are you jaking off?"  
Yosuke runs away and I laughed "Now do you wanna take a bath with me Senpai?" Mitsuru asked "Of corse!"  
We take a long bath together Star: Rank 4, Sun: Rank 2!

9/23/2013 Sunday I woke up... No school... might as well see whats happening.  
I walk out of my room "There is a emergency meeting!" Fuuka yelled When I get to the office everyone is there and not looking in a good mood "What's up?" I ask "Well... the dark hour is back and uh... the moon isn't what effects it it's the fog... the fog hasn't lifted since you got back..." Mitsuru said "So thats me I was right and the seal is broken so not only is Nyx back but.." I was stopped "We have information tying this to the incident in Inaba two years ago... so in all reality we have to fight two big enemies. Not only that but Tartarus is back... but inside a T.V. world..." Mitsuru said We all sighed.  
"I was expecting this... I am going to bed..." I say and I go to sleep for the rest of the day.

Oh yeah the way the Social links work for the fic is morning daytime and night


End file.
